The present disclosure relates to an electric oven and a method of servicing the electric oven.
Electric ovens are cooking appliances that use electricity to cook food. Such electric ovens include various types of heaters as heating sources for cooking food in a cooking chamber. Such a heater is covered with a reflector for reflecting radiant energy from the heater into the cooking chamber, or a heater cover for preventing radiant energy from being emitted from the heater to the outside.
However, electric ovens including heaters have the following limitations.
When a typical heater is installed in or removed from an electric oven through a cooking chamber. The heater is installed in or removed from the electric oven, independently from other members, for example, a member for supporting the heater. Thus, when being installed in or removed from the electric oven, the heater may be damaged.
In addition, a process of installing and removing the heater is performed within the cooking chamber. Thus, the process is inefficiently performed.